tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Repairs
Log Title: Repairs Characters: Benin-Jeri, Dust Devil Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: October 15, 2009 category:2009 category:Logs As Logged by Benin-Jeri - Thursday, October 15, 2009, 12:49 AM ---- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Benin-Jeri * Dust Devil Dust Devil is doing his best to contemplate life and overall just try not to move all that much. He figures if he milks it a bit Red Alert might stay away. And it would just look bad if Red Alert kept pestering a poor recovering Dusty. He forgot about what he did to the V'ger... Benin-Jeri comes waddling quickly into the repair bay. Dust Devil goes more still as he goes through his data logs of foot patterns. Better to be safe then sorry. Benin-Jeri's mismatched optics widen as he sees Dust Devil on the repair table. He quotes, "Shatterstar! What have they done to you?" Dust Devil winces a little. "Cancelled my series to produce some stupid Teen Titan thing. How are you sir?" He brightens his optics. Benin-Jeri frowns, coming over to Dusty's bedside. "All I need are some tasty waves, a cool buds, and I'm fine. Why you been acting so messed up towards me?" He pulls out a Junkion-sized Original-Star-Trek replica tricorder, and waves it over Dusty. It makes the whirring sounds from the series. Dust Devil takes some of Cuffs' advice and sighs. "I took the V'ger for a spin and ummm....kinda crashed. So was hiding from you. Then the starscream stuff happened. He did his best to give me a hand... my own hand." He moves the formerly removed limb to show it's connected. Benin-Jeri blanches and frowns at the signs of recent injury. "Well, that's just you all over!" he quotes, from The Wizard of Oz. "Jerry, doesn't it make you feel good just to say that? D'you know that bees and dogs can smell fear?" He shakes his head, feeling he's made his point. Dust Devil chuckles. "Can I please lock you in the same room as Red Alert.... I think you'd be so beneficial to Red. Of course I'll insist on you using my forcefield connected to Metroplex's energy supply for the meeting." Benin-Jeri frowns. "I have no fear." (pronounced as "hare") Dust Devil grins a little. "I do. A lot of it. Especially when Red Alert is around." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Life at any time can become difficult: life at any time can become easy. It all depends upon how one adjusts oneself to life." He smiles wisely. Dust Devil says, "I'll be happy ta get outta here soon. And hide in the V'ger for the next month. I'm guessing I can't use that as an embassy huh?" Benin-Jeri shakes his head. "Sorry, Charlie. You belong among the wildflowers/ You belong in a boat out at sea/ You belong with your love on your arm..." Dust Devil slowly works on sitting up and looks at Benin. "I still need ta figure a way ta prove ta him that I'm not a useless piece of cannonfodder." Ben quotes, "Right now you need to lay down an' take yer medicine!" Dust Devil sighs, "Thanks Benin... Ya always make things sound better." Benin-Jeri grins. "I try. I really do." He gestures at Dusty's remaining injuries. "You mind?" Dust Devil shakes his head, "Not at all. I haven't been pressin' repairs cause I don't want ta be a bother." Ben quotes, "Aw! What are crazy uncles for?" He finishes the repairs on Dust Devil. He works rapidly, his large hands surprisingly deft. Dust Devil says, "Lendin' me the car when Dad and Big Bro say no." Benin-Jeri smirks. "Baby, I had to crash that car," he quotes. He smiles reassuringly as he patches Dusty up with whatever parts he finds handy in medbay. He stands back, scanning Dust Devil over again with his tricorder, and then nods. "Juuuust about right!" he quotes. He hangs his tools on his belt, and smiles around the room.